You need them more than I do
by BritishAlien
Summary: Barney leant against a crate left in the alley, examining his new watch when suddenly a blue box appears in front of him. Set during Deep Breath for Barney and after Death in Heaven for 12. Thank you for reading. xxx


Barney leant against the wooden crate studying his new watch. He'd just swapped his coat and his gloves in exchange for it. The Scotsman he had come across had run off, saying he'd be late for a very important date or something like that. Barney had thought the man was a bit peculiar, but he had his watch. He could buy twenty coats with this watch. It sparkled like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Suddenly, he heard a scratching wheezing noise coming from the other end of the alleyway and a blue box appeared out of nowhere. The box seemed to fit perfectly in the limited space available, as if it were made for it. The Scotsman who had just ran off with Barney's coat and gloves stepped out of the box. He looked different. Strong, stern, hands in his trouser pockets. He stopped a few steps in front of Barney and smiled.

'How d'you do that?' Barney said staring at the blue box out of which the Scotsman had stepped.

'With skill and just a little bit of luck.' The Doctor turned back to the box and frowned. 'Alright, maybe quite a lot of luck.' The Doctor said, considering the parking in such a tight space.

'D'you wantcha watch back? You can 'ave it. I'm not gonna stop ya.' Barney held his palm out with the watch balanced on it.

'I haven't come to collect.' The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and brought out Barney's old coat, neatly folded with the gloves sat on top. The Doctor held them out to the beggar.

'What's that for?'

'You need them more than I do.' Barney stared at the odd Scotsman for a while, his eyes flicking between the clothes and the man's face. 'Please. Take them.' Barney tentatively stepped forward and took the clothes. He draped the coat around his shoulders and placed the watch in one of the pockets. She slipped the gloves back on. There, restored to his warm self.

'That's a fancy get up you got there.' Barney gestured towards the man's sleek black coat and trousers. He thought he could just catch a flash of the red lining.

'It's comfortable. Easy to get lost in the crowd. Suits me down to the ground.' Both men stared at one another in silence. Never making eye contact.

'You're different some'ow…' Barney chirped up.

'Oh, I am a very different man from the last time you saw me.' The Doctor scoffed.

''Ow's that exactly?'

'I've lived.' Another silence. 'Come with me.'

'Where?' Barney asked.

'Anywhere.' Barney stepped back, shaking his head. 'Why not?' The Doctor looked confused.

'Because last times I heard that, they took my Lizzy away and I ain't seen her since. Word was she was taken to the workhouse on Brick Lane. Liars, all of 'em!'

'Liars?' The Doctor asked.

'There ain't no workhouse on Brick Lane. Never 'as been.'

'I'm so sor..'

'There are them that says lies hide the truth. Don't do no harm. They're for the best, they say. Lies don't protect the lied to. They only damn and deceive the 'opeful. And they always come aat' in the end…S'what Lizzy always said and I believes her now. A little too late…' The Doctor nodded and turned to leave. Best to let sleeping dogs lie. 'And your face…' Barney called after him just as he opened the door to the TARDIS.

'What about it?'

'S'Got a kinda…darkness 'anging over it.' Barney walked closer to the Doctor, examining his face. The Doctor kept his eyes fixed on Barney. 'There's trouble a'ead and nothing can stop it. But you know that already.'

'There's always trouble where I am. Seems to follow me.'

'Then I can't, sir. I can't come with ya and God 'elp those who do.'

'Enjoy your coat and gloves. Oh and one more thing.' The Doctor pulled out a long colourful knitted scarf and draped it several times around Barney's neck much to his protestation.

'What's this for?' Barney said spluttering, brushing himself down. The Doctor stepped back, now inside the TARDIS, poking his head out.

'Keeps your neck warm.'

'But why you givin' it t'me?'

'You'll get more use out of it than I will.'

'Thank you sir. Thank you most kindly.'

'No. Thank you.' Doctor bowed his head and went back into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind him. The TARDIS dematerialised in front of Barney who clung to his cap to stop it flying off his head. He looked around him to see if anyone else saw it. Seems no one did.


End file.
